Hunters have a respect for nature and the game they hunt. They make every effort to make a clean shot that ends the life of the game quickly. However, often times, even with a well-placed shot, the target animal is not immediately killed and may run off into the woods after being wounded before dying. In this case, the animal needs to be tracked, sometimes over great distances. One method of tracking the wounded animal is to follow the blood trail, but this may be difficult if there is rain or fresh snowfall that affects the visibility of the blood trail, or if there is little blood that escapes from the wound. Another method is to provide a radio transmitting device that attaches to the animal and emits a signal that may be detected by a remote receiver.